The present invention relates to a package for a solid stick product (for example, a deodorant and/or antiperspirant product for application to human axillary regions, hereinafter referred to as a "deodorant"), and the resulting packaged solid stick product. More specifically, the present invention relates to a package for solid stick products wherein the product is fully exposed for use on a support, which package does not require structure for elevating the product out of the package for use.
It has been desired to provide improved packages for solid stick products, wherein filling of the package with molten (liquified) product (e.g., a hot-fill solid product) is simplified, and wherein the package itself is simple (that is, does not require a mechanism for elevating the product out of a housing, which mechanism increases cost of the package and makes the package more complex).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,557 to Hayes, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, describes such a package wherein a mechanism for elevating the product out of a housing is unnecessary. The package disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,557 has a cover; a member for holding the solid stick product for securing the product to the device, such product holder having a hot-fill port and a coupling for selectively attaching the cover to the product holder so that the cover and product holder form a cavity into which the product is hot-filled; and a handle connected to the product holder and extending in a direction substantially opposite the cavity. This patent discloses that it is preferred that the hollow cover have a hemispherical inside surface; and that by utilizing this hemispherical surface the hot-fill product will have a hemispherical shape which provides comfortable application of the product. This patent further discloses that the member for holding the product can have an annular groove, to create resistance to unseating of the product from the product holder due to lateral forces acting on the product when it is being applied by the user. This patent also discloses that the handle has a hollow groove dimensioned to receive in a snap-fit relationship an annular bead which is located on the uppermost portion of the product holder, such snap-fit insuring a tight rigid attachment between the handle and product holder so that these two pieces will be difficult to remove one from the other. This patent goes on to state that it may be desirable to utilize other means for attaching the handle and product holder, such as sonic welding or gluing.
The package according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,557 does not need a product elevating mechanism, since the product is always exposed on the product holder.
However, the structure in U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,557 has various disadvantages. For example, upon filling the product into the cavity through the hot-fill port, problems can arise in connection with air within the cavity. Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,557 describes a unitary package, with no disclosure as to re-use of any part of the package.
In addition, the package in U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,557 is described as having a cover which is selectively attached to the product holder by way of screwing cooperation between the cover and product holder; and that other selective attachment structure, such as a snap-on/snap-off relationship may be achieved between the cover and product holder. However, this patent provides no description as to facilitating application and/or removal of the cover from the product holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,210 to Barish, et al discloses a package for application of a solid product (e.g., deodorant, antiperspirant and the like) without the need of an elevating mechanism. The package includes a member (denoted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,210 as a "cover" to which the solid product is attached), and a container or base receptacle which covers the solid product held by the member. Such member is provided with a holder for holding the solid product such that the solid product is removed from the container with the member. The structure for retaining the solid product is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,210 as a gripper generally in the form of a support plate, the support plate having a first surface facing the member and a second opposite surface which faces the base receptacle, the solid product extending outwardly from the second surface. This patent discloses that the solid product extends through openings in the support plate into the open space between the support plate and member, covering at least a portion of the first surface of the support plate so as to hold the product. This patent also discloses that the member/container assembly is inverted and molten product is hot-filled through a hole in the member to fill a cavity between the member and container, a plug then being placed in the hole in the member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,210 discloses an integral handle/product retainer, so that when the product is used up the handle and product retainer are both disposed of. Moreover, the product filling the cavity between the support plate and container extends above the support plate, thereby requiring a substantial portion of product that is not available for use. Furthermore, since a relatively large surface area of the solid fill product is exposed above the support plate, problems arise with respect to the product becoming soiled, if the plug is not placed in the member relatively shortly after the hot-fill process.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,238,744 to Colgate discloses a holder for shaving sticks wherein a soap stick, having one end encased in a protective sheet (e.g., of foil), is screwed into an interior member, the interior member being held in an exterior member. After the soap stick has been worn down, the remaining end or remnant of the soap stick may be readily turned out, by unscrewing the wrapped end of the soap stick from the internal member, with a new stick being positioned in the internal member.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,018,949 to Williams discloses a shaving stick holder having an internal shell for holding the stick, the internal shell being within a case and lining. The case and lining have a vent piercing the walls thereof, to permit the escape of air from the case when the shell is pushed home, thereby avoiding the air pushing the shell and stick held therein out of the case.
Notwithstanding the foregoing, it is still desired to provide a package for a solid stick product (for example, a solid stick deodorant for application to human axillary regions) wherein the entire package need not be thrown away after use, such package having the solid product fully exposed without the need of an elevating mechanism. It is also desired to provide a package for a solid stick product which, because the entire package need not be thrown away after use, reduces the plastic waste (is ecologically advantageous) and reduces the cost of the package. It is also desired to provide a package wherein the cap (cover) can be easily removed and replaced on the product. It is also desired to provide a package which can be easily filled with product by, e.g., a hot-fill procedure; and, in particular, without trapping of air in the package during hot-filling of the product.